You're the reason I come home Caroline and Stefan
by SterolineStelena
Summary: This fanfic is about Stefan and Caroline.This starts right after the season 4 finale. Stefan is actually SIlas. Nobody knows, but Caroline is his best friend. She is smart. And knows Stefan very well. And what does she exactly feel for Stefan? When Stefan, if Stefan comes out, he'll never be the person as he was. And does Stefan's love for Elena ever stop? Steroline, their journey.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes.. you aren't the person you expected to be. Sometimes… you have to accept that your imperfections are gifts. Sometimes you have to accept, it's better someone to leave before he gets hurt. But why walk away from something that might turn out well. I walked away from it.. From myself and from him. I was scared. But.. what is "scared"? Fear..?. I'm not fearless, I'm scared. I'm scared the entire time, but then, I keep reminding myself that the only place that fear can exist is in our thoughts of the future. It is a product of our imagination, causing us to fear things that do not at present and may not ever exist. I'm not sure how to feel about it.. I'm not sure it's a decision I have to make. I'm not sure I'm going to be broken like a promise at the end of this story. All I know is that… I need saving, he needs saving. And I know that he needs help.

I woke up. I was awake, another dream. The last few days I'm dreaming, I'll keep dreaming. I'm waiting for Tyler. Klaus gave him his freedom before he left to New Orleans. I would lie if I said I wasn't going to miss Klaus. Because I am missing him. But.. I would never ever want him back. He did more than enough.. Now I'm waiting for Tyler to return, he must be at the other side of the world. That's why it takes so long. I'm planning going to college somewhere away from here. Somewhere in Georgia. I don't know yet. I haven't spoken to Elena, Bonnie, Damon or Stefan in a while. I think we're all enjoying our graduation for a while. I swallowed when I looked at my watch. Seriously!? Oh my god! It's already 1 am. How in hell did I sleep that long? I stepped out of bed. My mom was visiting my Steven for a few weeks. My dad's boyfriend. I closed my eyes, thinking about my dad. I bit my under lip and I looked into the big mirror. My hair was all curly but I brushed it. Jumped in the shower and after that I dressed. I should call Bonnie. What her plans where for college. No, first Elena! I suddenly reminded myself something…. She again chose a Salvatore, I just didn't know who yet. Probably Stefan. Damon would be crying like a baby somewhere else on this earth. But what if.. what if she chose Damon? So much more reasons to also check up on Stefan.. He must be broken. Seriously Care?! Why am I still standing here. I grabbed my keys and purse. I turned out the lights. And walked out of my house, I closed the door and jumped in my car. I checked my phone, maybe I got a text from someone. I just realized, I've been completely locked out of Mystic Falls the last few days. I was just sitting on my couch waiting for Tyler. I haven't been a friend to anyone. I was driving to the Salvatore boarding house. It was quiet in Mystic Falls. The same old as three days ago.

I knocked on the door. Before my hand touched the door the second time, Stefan opened the door. The look on his face chanced when he saw me. He didn't look surprised, just worried. It chanced the second after into a calmed face. His hair was different. His eyes looked at me, in a way I couldn't explain. 'Hi, there.' Stefan said. His voice was lower. I also recognized he didn't did that thing with his eyebrows anymore. A soft smile appeared on my face as I looked worried at Stefan. 'Are you okay?' I asked soft and careful. Of course he wasn't I mean… He might have lost his girlfriend. Elena Gilbert. 'Yes I'm fine. I feel perfect!' He said in a happy enthusiastic. It was fake. Of course it was, but it didn't sound like that. It sounded like someone was listening to us and he had to say the right things. So.. Elena did choose him? I'm confused now. 'Are you sure?' He nodded. 'Perfectly fine, Caroline, why don't you come in?' He said while turning his back to me and walking to the living room. I really hoped he was okay, I mean he has been and is my friend for a while now. I have to support him. I have to hold him back, he wanted me to. 'Have a seat.' Stefan acted different. I waited a few minutes before I started talking. When I entered the living room, I was still surprised from how big it was. The couch was red and orange, soft and beautiful. It might be because Damon wants to keep it clean, but it seemed like no one has lived here for a while. I felt the warmth from the fireplace on the other side of the room. It wasn't cold, but it did look very sweet. I bit my lower lip and sat like he asked.. I frowned before I opened my mouth, I really didn't know how to ask.. 'Stefan.. can I ask you something?' Stefan stood with his back to me looking out of the window into the big garden. He turned towards me and he smiled. 'Sure. What is it?' He walked towards me and sat next to me on the couch. I could feel his warmth, I could smell him. Stefan always smelled perfectly nice. But when I sniffed a smell from him, I smelled something different, he changed his perfume? Wore new clothes? I don't know, I did smell a little bit from his old smell but it was covered my another smell. Stefan looked at me and his eyes were sparkly. His sweet green eyes looked at me and I smiled. 'Well, you said you were okay right?' He nodded. 'Like I said. I can't feel any better. I mean, Lexi visited, I finally graduated. For the hundred time and.. you know. All the ghosts are gone. The other side is gone, Silas is gone, we should celebrate right? And my celebration is being happy. I actually have nothing to be sad about. So right now, we should all forget the horrible crap that we've been through and be happy. And that's what I am.. Happy, good, fine, perfect!' If he was a total stranger and talked to me like this, I would've thought he was drunk. But I didn't smell any alcohol. 'So.. you're perfectly okay?' I asked with a big smile. 'Yes! Caroline, you should too.. I know Tyler didn't show up yet..' 'Wait.. how do you know that Tyler can return?' He smiled soft. 'I talked to Klaus later that day.' I nodded. Klaus left early, he must have visited Stefan before he left. I almost forgot my question the second he mentioned, Klaus and Tyler. 'Care… are you..?' 'I'm perfectly fine! Like you said, we should be happy!' I said with a big smile. 'But I have to ask.. Because you are so good and okay and all.. Does that mean.. Elena.. does that mean she.. decided to..' 'Caroline..' Stefan sighed, and now he looked really sad. 'No, she didn't.' He said still with a honest happy face. 'You don't seem upset about it or something.' I whispered. 'Sorry..' I said soft when he looked down. 'Upset?' he looked shocked and away. After that again at me, with a different kind of face. This time his face looked sad, but really fake. 'Yeah that hurts a lot. Really much, Damon doesn't deserve her.. He… uh.. She is better off with me.' I remember him saying they're both wrong for her. His opinion chanced. 'You have to go now.' He said. 'Wow, did I say something wrong?' 'No you didn't Caroline.' I nodded and I stood up. 'I'm really sorry Stefan. I didn't mean to hurt you and trust me.. I know your position.' He smiled. 'It's okay Caroline. I just remembered I have a lot of stuff to do..' I nodded. 'Seriously, Stefan. You can come to me if there is something you need to talk about, I'm here.' He nodded and looked a little confused. He touched my hand while we walked away. The second he touched my hand, something went through my body. 'Caroline.. trust me. I call you later, I'm just really busy right now..' 'Well.. what about that happy face?' 'That one is gone now.' I walked to the door. 'Stefan..' 'Caroline…' He said to make a joke, but it wasn't funny. Please..' 'Caroline.. always so caring. But everything is fine. I feel fine..' He said and his lips came closer to my cheek. He pressed his lips again my cheek and I felt his fresh breath. 'I'll call you just go.' I nodded and just walked away. When I walked out of the door he closed it the second after. Something was really, really wrong. He acted out, strange, different. And that kiss..


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to concentrate. Where the hell were Damon and Elena? And why did Stefan acted so weird? First.. he said everything was perfect in life.. and after that he acts like he's depressed. Just strange. And why weren't Damon and Elena home? I walked to my car and opened the door. I hope he gets better sooner or later. He has to. We need him, I need him. 'Hey, Barbie. Haven't seen you in a while.' Damon said. He sat on the passenger seat. How haven't I seen him? Smell him, or sensed him? 'Oh my god. Damon, seriously! You scared the hell out of me!' I yelled mad at him and he smiled and raised his eyebrows. 'Look, I know about Elena. But you can comfort him. I think he needs you.' He looked with a confused look at me and smiled soft. 'I don't know if you know. But I've been busy with Elena and Katherine. Don't you know? Katherine toke the cure! I didn't have time for bonding crap with my brother.' I rolled with my eyes and looked bothered to him. 'You're just lucky Elena choose you. Because she made a big mistake. Stefan is better for her in all the ways and we all know it. Sooner or later Elena is going to realize that. But what Stefan won't do is sleep with her the day after she told you that she didn't love you anymore. Stefan isn't that selfish, and mean to you. Because he loves you and you are just.. a dick!' I yelled and he stayed quiet. 'Question Blondie. Was that insult to your best friend, me or yourself that you can't understand that she loves me?' 'It wasn't an insult to myself. Just how blind she is.' He nodded and looked around. 'You can't tell me how to deal with my brother. I've been nice to him. I just haven't seen him in a while.' I swallowed and looked at the big house. Stefan couldn't hear us, we sat in a car, in the front of the house. And he eats bunnies so.. 'Listen Caroline. You can't put yourself in me and my brothers relationship. And I sure as hell won't let you ruin, mine with Elena's. Do you understand me? Because if I hear you insulting me or Elena one more time. I might tell Tyler your little crush on Klaus before I kill him.' I swallowed again and took a deep breath. 'If you do that..' 'Then what?' I didn't have anything, he was stronger, like usual. 'I'm a lot more able to do then you think, Damon. Do not underestimate me, do you understand me?' He wanted to talk back but he couldn't. 'Damon..? Caroline! Oh my god! Finally wanted to talk to you before you went to Stefan.' I rolled with my eyes again, seriously Elena. I jumped out of my car and walked to her. I hugged her and she held me tight. 'But, you probably already spoke to him. Didn't you?' I nodded soft. 'Don't bother Elena. He can handle you running between him and Damon. He's just waiting until you change your mind again… But after that you'll find a reason to go back to Damon and after that go back to Stefan.. and there must be a reason you want to go back to Damon after all. But then you realize how much you miss Stefan, in 20 years your still going.. so.. don't bother.' She looked surprised at me and kind of sad. 'Right. Can you just accept who I am, what I am and who I want. I know that things aren't easy for you and Tyler but.. don't abreact that to Damon and me, Damon didn't do anything wrong.' I chuckled and nodded. I looked at the ground, before I could open my mouth I heard Stefan' voice. 'Caroline, I thought you were leaving.' Elena looked shocked at Stefan and then back at me. When she looked at me the look on her face chanced. 'Yeah. Leave, this isn't your house.' 'I at least didn't burn my own with my brother inside of it.' Damon jumped out of the car and hit my head against the car. My head felt dizzy and painful. I felt the blood in my head pounding and it was all a little hazy. When I saw clear again Damon pushed me on the floor and I felt his shoe on my head. 'Damon!' Elena yelled and I couldn't speak, I felt blood dripping down my face from a wound. Stefan stood at the door, the last time I saw him. 50 meters away from us. But in no time I heard his voice saying Damon's name and he pushed Damon from me. How the hell was he stronger then Damon? 'Damon, it's okay. I..' Elena whispered and Damon went of me. Stefan helped me up and I sighed. 'He's dead.' I whispered and Stefan smiled. 'Yeah.. why don't you leave. I'll handle it from here..' Handle.. better kill them both. Elena looked at Stefan, that's all she did, not at Damon but Stefan.. Wait a second.. Elena such a complicated person! She should be looking at DAMON! NOT STEFAN! 'Hey, Stefan. I'm sorry we were away, I need to tell you something.' I saw Damon looking at the both of them while leaning against my car, A lot scratches were in it. 'You're going to pay that! My mom isn't going to be happy with that!' Damon shook his head. 'Hell no!' Elena walked a little closer to Stefan. 'There are a lot of reasons why Damon and I were away. First of all.. to give you some space second of all… Katherine attacked me.. and the cure you gave me.. I gave it to her.' Stefan looked shocked and mad at the same time. 'What?! No!' He yelled. 'What..? You said it was mine, right?!' He rolled with his eyes. 'Yes. For you! Not for Katherine, and couldn't you wait.. I mean we should've discuss that, right?' Stefan kept talking. 'I'm sorry, I thought you said I could do anything with it.' He nodded irritated. 'Yes. But not giving it to Katherine.' 'Well.. I didn't gave her the cure. I, would've died if.. if.. I didn't, Stefan why are you so upset. I told you I wasn't going to take it, and you weren't either.' Stefan calmed down. 'But, me, Damon, Caroline even you deserve it more than she does! God you're so stupid!' Stefan yelled and we all looked surprised and shocked. What did he just say? 'I mean.. it's stupid you gave it to her.' 'I understand but, why so frustrated?' He chuckled. 'Why..? Well.. it told you why.' He said. 'Stefan, so.. you wanted Elena to die.. instead of dying she protected herself with giving Katherine the cure.' Stefan nodded. 'I'm sorry. Of course I didn't want Elena to die.' He said and he walked to Elena. He kind of awkwardly hugged her while apologizing. 'I'm also sorry, Elena.' I whispered and I looked at her. 'It's okay you all, Stefan, I can tell you where Katherine is, she didn't wake up yet..' 'Yes. Sure tell me..' Stefan said. 'Before she tells you, I need to tell you something Stefan.' Damon said before Elena could speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon and Stefan walked to the house. Something was odd about Stefan, he wasn't just heartbroken, he seemed drunk.. confused. But I didn't smell any alcohol. Elena and I were leaning against my car. We could hear Damon and Stefan talking, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

'Caroline, look. I can see that you think I'm a total slut for running between Damon and Stefan, and trust me. I feel really, really bad about myself. But.. I love him.. Damon. So, you can't chance that by saying it isn't right.' I almost didn't pay attention to what she was saying either. I didn't care because in no time, she'd chance her mind and she'd go back to Stefan. Did she ever thought about how that makes Stefan feel?

'Elena, it's okay.' I mumbled, I didn't want to be in a fight, because of the Salvatores. And Elena, was my best friend. We needed each other. 'Don't you think, Stefan is acting strange?' I asked. Elena looked confused at me.

'I have no idea, haven't spoken to him a lot. But the first time he was angry.. I've never seen him angry because something I did.' I nodded, I thought about everything she did.

'Yes. Like that, I mean. The Stefan we know would never act like that to you right? Maybe he's just heartbroken. In the Notebook they acted also like that, a little more sad though, he is more.. confused with his self don't you think?' Elena nodded while looked at Damon and Stefan.

'Katherine didn't want me to tell Stefan where she was. She didn't want to see him. So.. I guess that's why Damon doesn't want me to tell him.' I chuckled and smiled at Elena. 'Well, where is she?' She shook her head and looked at Stefan. 'Look Caroline.. you've been such a good friend.. but.. I want us to be okay… are we?' I nodded and sighed. 'Yes. We are.' I pulled my arms around Elena and Stefan and Damon walked back to us.

'Caroline, why are you still here?' 'Damon, please, you killed or stole everyone I loved. Right? So.., if you're telling me now, that Caroline has to leave, there is something wrong with you. But we all already knew right? I mean Caroline told me that you already slept with Elena not even 28 hours later then we broke up, you slept with Lexi, killed her after that. You abused and manipulated Caroline herself, let's not forget you killed Jeremy, and Alaric, twice. And do you remember how you killed Mason? All he wanted was to help Tyler… And when Elena turned into a vampire you didn't help her, no, you put your attention and time by killing Matt.' Damon smiled.

'I remember all of that, guess we all killed. Not just me. Elena, let's go.' 'But you haven't told me where Katherine was yet?' Damon rolled with his eyes. 'Since when did my little brother became so impatient?' Damon walked away with Elena. 'Caroline I'll call you.' I nodded.

'Stefan look, I know it's hard for you.. and Elena stuff, but your acting weird. Are you sure everything is okay? Maybe I can help you.' Stefan nodded and looked into my eyes. 'Caroline, I just need you to trust me, that everything is okay. I want to thank you. What you did to Elena, you didn't have to right to do it but you did so…' I looked into Stefan's green eyes. I could feel his warmth, I could smell his sweet smell, I could see his love in his eyes.

'Thank you..' he whispered while he pulled a lost hair-lock behind my ear. 'You have no one anymore, someone needs to stick up for you.' He nodded. 'Like you..? You have nobody anymore..' I nodded. 'You know, that Silas freak, all he wanted was true love, he never wanted to starve, Bonnie told me that all he wanted was dying, so he could finally be free, and now, we.. took that away from him. And I know that he is horrible, he or she.. I don't know, he wasn't worth it to even care about, but.. he was alone. Just like us, Stefan.' Stefan his eyes looked at me with a sparkle. A tear dropped down my face.

'I have nobody. My dad is dead, my mom.. doesn't even care. Tyler won't return any soon, Klaus is gone, Matt is away, Elena doesn't pay attention and Bonnie is with her mom.' Stefan chuckled.

'I'm left, or am I nobody?' I shook my head. 'No, you are… perfect.' Stefan acted strange.. like he was planning something in his head. He placed his hand on my face. I latterly stopped crying, why was I crying? I'm such a drama queen! 'Sorry..' I said with a smile and I wiped my tears away.

'It's okay, tears are okay.' Stefan said soft, his voice sounded.. Why was I thinking this way about Stefan? I didn't want to.. like I was compelled. Like my eyes had to pay attention to Stefan. I looked behind me and I saw Elena's purse, I had to bring that to her, wait. I didn't know where she was. I looked at Stefan again, but this time. He set the look I motion to come closer, what was he doing? I leaned with my bag against the car because otherwise he'd touch my lips. I didn't want to kiss him. Oh my god, Stefan! He wanted to kiss me? But when Stefan's arm touched my bag,I stopped fighting, and I let him kiss me. His lips felt soft, and tasted good.

His lips curled around mine, I was wondering what he was thinking. And I was wondering what I was thinking, why was I doing this? Why was he doing this? I wanted to push him away slap him and yell at him, but I couldn't like I was compelled not to. I looked at Stefan when I opened my eyes, I stopped fighting it and just kissed him. He was a good kisser, Like I ever imagined, because I didn't.

'Oh.. um, right. I forgot my purse.' Fuck! I pushed Stefan away and looked behind, Elena. No!

'Elena!, Oh my god.. I.. Elena..' Stefan didn't say anything, I looked at him and a smile appeared on his face. Did he know Elena was coming, and kissed me to make her jealous? Or did he just became crazy? Or.. did he have feelings.. for me?

Elena's eyes showed fear, confusing and surprised. She didn't had the right to be shocked.. right? Yes she did. I didn't want to kiss him, Stefan.. kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh my gosh, Elena!' I yelled and a snarky smiled appeared on Stefan's face. What did I just do? Oh my god! No! She.. she, crap! Elena's eyes were surprised, you could read that on her face. But she wasn't sad or.. mad. More.. disappointed. Which I understood. I pushed Stefan away from me. I looked around me and I placed my hand before my mouth. Why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss me?

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to get my purse back. Cary on, go ahead. I didn't want to interrupt your moment. My mistake.' I raised my eyebrows and Stefan just stood there, this was HIS fault! Not mine! 'Elena! Please, there is no explanation for this, so I'm not going to make something up. But, you might thing something now, and that isn't true trust me. I'm not.. it's, Elena.. I'm really, really sorry.' She smiled. 'Why? I'm with Damon now, you both should accept that. And if this is your way of accepting.'

'Elena it isn't! Please!' But she already walked away. 'Why are you smiling, jerk!?' I yelled at Stefan. 'Why, did you kiss me?! Tell me!' Stefan smiled. 'Why do you think?' I rolled with my eyes. 'I don't if this is a new way of Stefan without humanity, but.. Seriously! Oh my god! You should feel sorry for yourself for being so complicated. So, you better stay away from me, because now, I'm in a fight with my best friend you dick!' I yelled at Stefan. Stefan just stood there. 'Can't we just, go on where we were.' 'No!' I screamed and I jumped in my car. I opened the door and sat on my seat.

IN a second Stefan sat next to me, where Damon has sat a half hour ago. How did he come there so fast? I didn't even see or hear him moving. 'Caroline, you wanted to come here. Throw yourself in other people's business. And now, you can't leave as quick as you came here.' Stefan said with a very low voice and a serious look on his face. 'Caroline, you disappointed me, I thought you were different. Not like the others. I thought you loved me.' I shook my head, he wasn't sad, angry.

'Stefan, can I please leave?' I asked carefully. He laughed and looked out of the window. He was scary, he freaked me out. He looked like he wanted to hurt me. 'Caroline you deserve better, everyone dumps you or leaves you, everyone tortures you, hurts you. Even Silas got to you to cut yourself. And your just lucky your mother didn't die that night, so much pain right? How is that, the purest hearts, always gets to shit of the evil.' I blinked a few times.

'Stefan, please.. let me go.' I said, he nodded and stepped out of the car. The second after that I drove away.

That night, I lay in my bed, thinking about what Stefan said. And then someone nocked on the door. I walked to the front door. I closed my eyes. 'Caroline! Can you hear me?' I saw bonnie, know I heard Bonnie when I closed my eyes. 'it isn't like it seems, Caroline! Don't..' But I couldn't hear the rest, oh my god. I had to call Bonnie again, I just saw her, how in hell could I hear her in my mind? Like she was a ghost or something.

Then I figured something out. How did Stefan know Silas made me cut myself? How did Stefan know about my mom? Those things only Rebekah, Matt and Caroline knew. And what about Bonnie? Was I becoming crazy? Or.. I jumped out of my bed and I ran with my vampire speed to the Salvatore boarding house. I knocked on the door.

Stefan opened the door. 'You're here for a really good reason, or because I was a little clumsy.. wasn't I Caroline?' I looked scared,

'Who are you?' Stefan.. yeah.. Stefan smiled and his eyes shined.

'You know who I am.' Stefan said and he gazed into my eyes.

Liked it? Please review, do I have to write more?


End file.
